APPLICANT'S DESCRIPTION Significant progress has been made in understanding the molecular mechanisms of colorectal cancer (CRC) in the last decade. Mutations of key genes which lead to increased susceptibility to CRC have been identified and character- ized. The identification of these genes has enabled large-scale genetic screening in the population for affected individuals. Various pharmacological agents have also been shown to be effective in the prevention or treatment of CRC. These major advances are likely to affect the conventional clinical approaches to CRC, leading to improved diagnostic and therapeutic methodolog- ies for this serious disease. The objective of this conference is to assemble a group of expert investigators from both scientific and clinical communities in order to formulate novel approaches to the diagnosis and management of CRC. It is hoped that at the conclusion of the conference each group of investigators will develop new ideas by interacting with the others and subsequently apply these new ideas to their fields of studies.